Eres lo que mas me importa
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: Un nuevo chico a llegado a la secundaria de Tomoeda, Sakura se transforma en su primera verdadera amiga, pero distintas aventuras, harán que haya mas que confianza entre ambos y si es posible..algo nuevo para ambos.....¡espero les guste el ficc!...CAP 10!
1. Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero

Hola! En mi historia existen las cartas, y es más o menos parecida a la serie pero aquí, Shaoran no había llegado sino hasta después, cuando ya todo terminó por lo cual no hubo nada de lo que en la serie pasó con Sakura y Shaoran, hay algunos cambios entonces espero les agrade por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP y así es como comienza…

La historia de ambos chicos es muy especial por lo cual la contaré detalladamente:

Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de 12 años, lista, algo atolondrada, linda, amigable, tímida y valiente en ocasiones, pero en su mayoría tímida, estudia en la secundaria de Tomoeda en Japón, tiene un hermano llamado Touya y vive junto con su padre Fujitaka, posee algo de magia pero solo la usa para el bien, las cartas Sakura la obedecen y junto con su mejor amiga Tomoyo y su lindo amigo Kero han logrado vencer muchas batallas

Shaoran Li, un chico de 12 años, inteligente, valiente, compasivo, guapo pero al hablar de lo que siente es muy penoso, vive con su mayordomo y amigo en departamento ya que él es originario de Hong Kong, ha llegado recientemente a la ciudad por lo cual no tiene amigos, está muy relacionado con el tema de las cartas, el viene de una larga familia que posee magia pero el sólo conserva algunas que lo ayudan a defenderse en algunos casos

Todo comenzó un viernes por la mañana, Sakura y su mejor amiga Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas en sus bancas hablando sobre qué harían después de clases cuando su profesor entró y todos regresaron rápidamente a sus asientos

-El día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante-Comenzó el profesor mientras miraba hacia la puerta- Ya puedes pasar- ordenó mientras seguía mirando la puerta, que después se abrió.

De ella salió un chico guapo, de estatura mediana y cabello castaño que solo miraba el piso pero al llegar a la mitad del salón, paró de caminar y miró hacia todo su alrededor y con mucha seriedad comenzó a presentarse

-Me...llamo Li Shaoran…y tengo 12 años-después de esto todas las chicas de el salón comenzaron a sonrojarse y murmurar, excepto Sakura y Tomoyo quienes solo sonreían-¿Puedo escoger mi asiento profesor?-dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a su maestro

-Adelante-dijo con amabilidad el profesor

Shaoran caminó hasta el final del salón y por más que buscaba, no encontraba un buen lugar ya que siempre había alguna chica que comenzara a mirarlo todo el tiempo, así que al final encontró un asiento atrás de una jovencita de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, quien no se quedaba mirándolo y decidió sentarse allí.

Llegó la hora de deportes y ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que el chico nuevo era muy bueno en esa materia, al igual que Sakura.

Luego de todo eso comenzó el descanso, y todas las amigas de Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas en el patio de la escuela

-¿Vieron al chico nuevo?-comentó una

-Sí, Li Ahh! Es muy apuesto-dijo otra

-Y es tan atlético-agregó otra

Mientras, Tomoyo y Saura solo reían pues a ellas no les interesaba

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Las amigas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, Yo solo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento**_

De repente, Li se asomó por aquel lugar mientras pateaba una roca y todas voltearon a verlo

-Sakura ¿por qué no vas y le pides que salga contigo?, eres la más linda de nosotras-dijo una de sus compañeras sin dejar de observar al chico

-Aaa, no yo, no estoy interesada- decía la chica de ojos verdes

-¿Y qué tal tu Tomoyo?-decía la misma chica conocida por todas con el nombre de Rika

-Yo pienso igual que Sakura-dijo sonriente Tomoyo

-Bien, entonces yo iré-dijo la joven Rika mientras se paraba, sacudía un poco el polvo y arreglaba el cabello – Deséenme suerte- dicho esto se dirigió hacia el joven Li

Al momento el joven castaño notó como otra chica, ya iban 3 en ese día, se le acercaba

-Hola Li-decía Rika con una mirada tierna

-Hola- dijo Li sin darle mucha importancia a lo que sucedía y pateando la roca

-Yo, quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un refresco conmigo después de la escuela-decía con un tono de seguridad y una sonrisa tímida (valga la redundancia)

El castaño lo pensó un poco, quizá podría decirle que no, pero por el momento no tenía amigos y no le gustaba estar solo, así que no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlos, además se dio cuenta de que aquella chica era parte de un grupo donde se encontraba una hermosa jovencita, pero aun no estaba seguro de lo que él sentía

-Está bien-dijo con un tono de voz amable y con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-recalcó Rika, mientras Li le asentía con la cabeza - ¡Fabuloso! Bien nos encontraremos en la entrada de la escuela al terminar las clases- dicho esto la chica regresó felizmente con sus compañeras.

Al llegar comenzaron a gritar, pidiéndole a Rika que les "jurara" que era cierto, todas excepto Sakura y Tomoyo, la segunda si hablaba con Rika sobre lo que haría pero Sakura sintió que alguien la observaba y al voltear a ver se encontró con una mirada tímida de un joven de cabello castaño, quien al notar que Sakura había descubierto su mirada, se sonrojó un poco y siguió su camino, dejando a Sakura algo extrañada.

Después de una odiosa clase de matemáticas, el horario de clases terminó y al salir la señorita Kinomoto junto con sus demás amigas, entre ellas Rika alcanzó a divisar a un chico parado en la entrada de la escuela, más bien apoyado en la pared de la entrada de la escuela

-Ah! Ahí está Li, nos vemos chicas- Sakura solo alcanzó a ver como su amiga, después de haber dicho eso salió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

Cuando ambos estuvieron allí, se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana.

Durante el trayecto ambos estaban callados sólo surgían preguntas obvias por parte de la chica como: "¿A sí que eres de Hong Kong?", y respuestas obvias como la de "Si", no hay que decir que eso era algo incomodo.

Al fin habían llegado a la pequeña cafetería y se encontraron con todas las amigas de Rika.

¿Cómo llegaron antes? Simple, los pasos que daban Li y Rika eran lentísimos debido a la falta de conversación.

-Hola! No sabíamos que planeaban venir aquí-dijo una voz dulce que, si bien Li estaba mirando el suelo, esa voz hizo que inmediatamente levantara su cabeza en busca de la dueña de la pequeña y tierna voz

Al mirarla lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue sonrojarse mínimamente y Rika preguntarse si sus amigas la seguían a todos lados

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Así es Sakura Kinomoto

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, Yo solo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento**_

Era una situación incómoda, él era el único chico en una mesa donde solo habían chicas, hablando sobre la escuela y los otros chicos, por suerte para él todas tenían clases extra escolares por lo cual la "cita" terminó rápidamente, pero antes de que se fueran todas:

-Yo debo de ir a mis clases de ballet y Chiharu y Naoko a sus clases de piano, además Tomoyo debe regresar a sus ensayos de coro- luego la chica se volteó hacia Li – lo siento Li, pero creo q deberás regresar solo a casa- hizo una pequeña reverencia – cuanto lo siento, perdón-concluyó

-No hay problema-contestó rápidamente Li – mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí así que puedo irme solo…además...-

-Yo iré contigo – El joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la voz dulce y calmada de Sakura lo interrumpió de manera gentil – ¿Dónde vives?-

-En el apartamento número 14B de los apartamentos "Sonuy" – dijo Li

-¿En serio? Yo vivo en el 15B parece que seremos vecinos, ¿bien no?-

Era increíble como esa chica, esa linda chica no podía dejar de sonreír mientras hablaba o miraba a alguien, era muy especial.

-Bueno Li, ¿nos vamos?- concluyó la chica de cabellos claros y castaños

-Ahh, si- y después de esta respuesta, Sakura solo se despidió brevemente de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar con "el chico nuevo"

Casi a mitad del camino Sakura notó que su compañero había estado sólo mirando el suelo y pateando una que otra roca que encontraba por allí, por lo que decidió entablar un poco de conversación, después de todo, sentía algo de curiosidad por su nuevo amigo

-Yo vivo en el departamento con mi padre y mi hermano ¿Tu con quién?- decía la voz dulce y baja de Sakura

Por fin al oír esas palabras el joven castaño levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Sakura

-Con mi mayordomo-dijo y bajo la mirada

-Dime, ¿tienes familia aquí en Tomoeda?- preguntaba con un poco mas de curiosidad la chica ojiverde

-No, pero tengo 4 hermanas y está mi madre y mi padre, pero ellos viven en Hong Kong ya que mis padres deben de atender algunos asuntos y ya todas mis hermanas están casadas y han hecho su vida, así que yo salgo sobrando- concluyó con una mirada perdida el joven Li

Hubo un momento de silencio…

-Yo creo, que en la familia, nadie sale sobrando, sólo que por lo menos alguna vez, nos olvidamos de los que nos rodean y eso puede afectarles muchísimo a ellos, tal como tú te sientes, no es que no te quieran, es solo….., es solo que se han olvidado de lo importante que eres para ellos, pues ahora todos tienen vidas muy diferentes, sólo…trata de no ser como ellos y…siempre recordarlos-dijo suavemente la chica

Li se sintió también después de hablar con ella, era una persona especial, de las que no en todos lados te encuentras, se sentía tan a gusto con sólo escucharla, que, ¡oh no! Ya había llegado la hora de despedirse, habían ambos llegado a sus destinos y antes de entrar…

-Nos veremos mañana en la mañana para ir a la escuela ¿lo prometes?-dicho esto levantó su dedo más chico y se lo extendió, el joven entendió y ambos se unieron en forma de promesa

Lo último que el escuchó, fue el _buenas noches___que se nueva amiga le ofreció, ya que rápidamente había llegado la oscuridad a la ciudad, y después de eso entró, felizmente, a su departamento.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer los rew y por sus comentarios, enserio me ayudan muchísimo, respondiendo algunos, sólo quiero aclarar que, mi historia se parece a la serie (como expliqué en el primer capítulo), pero con algunas diferencias como que Sakura vive en un departamento y otras cosas que irán viendo a lo largo de la historia pero lo que yo no cambie sigue igual, trataré de poner más explicaciones, pero me cuesta trabajo hacer capis largos asi que probablemente lo mejor sea que los haga como siempre pero mas seguido, díganme si les parece, y Shaoran aun está empezando a conocer a Sakura así que, descuiden, no va a acabar rápido, bueno ahora a la historia:

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, Yo solo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento**_

Al día siguiente Shaoran se preparó como de costumbre primero se baño, luego se vistió con su uniforme y se cepillo el cabello, se sentó en la mesa, tomó un vaso relleno de naranja recién exprimido y comió 2 deliciosos hot cakes con una pequeña fresa. Cuando terminó llevó los platos al lavabo y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes tomar su espada (claro que no así, sino para que se convirtiera en una, ustedes saben cómo pasaba en la tv).

Estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de que una chica de ojos esmeralda estaba frente de ella con la mano en forma de que planeaba tocar la puerta, cuando la vio el castaño dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y salió de su departamento, cerró la puerta y

-Buenos días Kinomo…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase pues se dio cuenta de que había alguien más, en el acto volteó y observó a un joven, de notable mayor edad que ellos y cabello plateado, quien enseguida miró al joven con cara de desaprobación.

Sakura observó las expresiones de sus dos acompañantes y decidió comenzar con la conversación

-Buenos días, Ah, Li – dijo Sakura y enseguida el joven castaño la miró –El es Yukito, mi novio – después se acercó al joven de cabello plateado y tomó su mano –El va en la Prepa junto con mi hermano y tiene 16 años, nos acompañará para ir a la escuela- y le obsequió una sonrisa a Shaoran, quien sólo estaba observando la situación

-¿Está bien?- comentó Sakura

-Ah!, si claro por supuesto- dijo Shaoran mientras comenzaban a caminar

Shaoran se mantuvo pensativo durante todo el viaje, estaba tan sorprendido, quien diría que su nueva amiga tenía, ¿novio?, el no parecía su novio, a ella si se le notaba que estuviera enamorada de él pero, a él sólo como si fuera su trabajo estar junto a ella, en fin Shaoran, no sabía cómo expresar aquella situación…

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, al momento de despedirse de Yukito, Sakura intentó darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero él rápidamente dijo que tenía clases y salió de allí con un paso rápido 

dejando a Sakura con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro pero cuando observó a Li hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sostener una sonrisa, sin embargo, la tristeza le seguía.

Ambos caminaron hacía el salón y al entrar, la castaña, logró engañar a algunos compañeros con su "felicidad", casi a todos menos a la joven Tomoyo y al ya mencionado Li ya que había observado la escena.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- preguntó con un tono de tristeza Tomoyo

Sakura quería contarle lo sucedido a su amiga pero no era el momento, un gran esfuerzo había hecho para fingir una expresión que no sentía ante los demás y no quería arruinarla, así que…

-Te lo contaré más tarde Tomoyo –dicho esto la chica de ojos verdes tomó asiento y se dispuso para oír el resto de la clase

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Creo que ya no me quiere

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, Yo solo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento**_

En el descanso Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraron en un gran árbol, sentadas mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo preparado por los padres de ambas chicas, una vez terminado el almuerzo Sakura se dispuso a contarle a su mejor amiga lo que le preocupaba, y dejando de fingir esa expresión de alegría comenzó

-Es….Yukito..Creo que…ya no me quiere- y dejó que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo

- No creo Sakura, el joven Yukito te quiere y aprecia mucho – dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmar a su amiga que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar – No hay de qué preocuparse- terminó con una sonrisa

-No Tomoyo, eso pensé hace dos meses, ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo el que se la pasa así? – y comenzó a llorar, la escena era tan triste, una jovencita muy linda a la que no se le veía llorar todo el tiempo se encontraba, en un momento crítico, ya no era una simple tristeza, era algo más…

Tomoyo no encontraba las palabras para poder calmar su dolor, así que solamente la abrazó mientras Sakura seguía llorando, pero alguien las estaba observando, desde lejos, pero muy cuidadosamente…

En otro lado Li se encontraba conversando con unos pocos nuevos amigos que había hecho, se mostraba serio ante todos, hablaban sobre sus diferentes países, sobre lo que pensaban de los demás; gracias a esta conversación el joven de ojos fuego podía conocer más sobre su nueva escuela.

-Y dime Li ¿hay alguna chica de aquí que te llame la atención? – preguntó uno de los que se encontraban allí

El joven castaño se sintió tan vulnerable en ese momento, si de por si no le gustaba hablar sobre lo que siente, el imaginar contárselo a alguien que apenas conoce era algo muy arriesgado, para el por supuesto, así que rápidamente contesto

-ah, no apenas voy conociendo la escuela- después de eso dio la media vuelta y – debo irme nos vemos luego – y apresuró el paso hacía el patio de la escuela, todos los que estaban con él solamente siguieron charlando

Cuando terminó el descanso todos regresaron a sus salones, pero Sakura tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por lo cual llamó la atención de sus compañeros, sin embargo Sakura no quiso dar explicaciones de porque se encontraba con esa expresión.

¡ Por fin! Las clases terminaron, que bueno, el profesor no marcó deberes, por lo menos sería una tarde tranquila, o eso era lo que todos pensaban

Esa tarde Sakura, Yukito y Shaoran caminaban juntos sólo que, Yukito no miraba para nada a Sakura, y ésta cuando lo miraba sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, al estar llegando a los apartamentos, el castaño notó que el novio de Sakura vivía en el apartamento 13B por lo cual no estaría tan lejos del como quería, ya que había notado que cada vez que miraba a Sakura, él se ponía furioso y sólo así parecía el verdadero novio de su amiga.

Todos se despidieron y entraron en sus respectivos departamentos pero a los 5 minutos Shaoran tuvo que salir a comprar a la tienda pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta oyó dos voces y por el modo en el que hablaban le preocupo y sólo se dispuso a escuchar lo que decían

-No puedo, ya te dije que no, además eso es muy infantil – decía una voz que claramente se distinguía que era de un hombre

-Pero, sólo se puede ir en pareja, además….- decía una voz tierna

-¡NO SAKURA NO QUIERO Y PUNTO FINAL!- después de esta respuesta sólo se oyó un portazo y en ese momento Shaoran salió de su apartamento y se encontró a su amiga de ojos verdes llorando y a punto de entrar a su hogar, pero ella lo miró y fingiendo una sonrisa para calmar el rostro de preocupación que tenía su amigo dijo suavemente

-Buenas tardes Li – y entró a su departamento, pero se podía oír desde afuera, que la chica se encontraba llorando

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Me preocupas Sakura 1 parte

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, Yo solo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento**_

Al momento de escucharla llorar, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de que debía de ayudarla, después de todo ella era su primera amiga en ese lugar, así que después de unos segundo sólo se acercó a la puerta y la tocó suavemente, un momento después de eso, el sonido de el llanto de la chica cesó y se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, después de eso, la chica de ojos verdes entre abrió la puerta para averiguar de quién se trataba, al observar que se trataba de Li rápidamente, dentro de su casa, secó las lágrimas que tenían empapando su rostro y abrió por completo la puerta, tratando de dar la expresión de que se encontraba felizmente en su casa, que sin embargo al joven castaño no engañó ni un poco.

-Hola Li ¿Qué pasa? – decía Sakura con su misma dulce y tierna voz, pero, con los ojos algo hinchados

-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y, quería saber si tú querías ir conmigo a la tienda, ya sabes para, platicar y esas cosas-decía rápidamente el chico de ojos castaño obscuro

La chica lo miró con una ternura inexplicable pero rápidamente pasó por su mente el momento tan horrible que había vivido y la tristeza que tenía, al ser muy expresiva, no pudo evitar disimularla

-Lo siento Li, no estoy de humor – y comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero el chico que se encontraba con ella impulsivamente metió el pie impidiéndoselo - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sakura al ver tal movimiento

-Por favor quiero que vengas – se sonrojo un poco, no por vergüenza o incomodidad, era más bien porque el mismo estaba a punto de herir su "orgullo de hombre" con- eres la primera amiga que tengo y no conozco muy bien Tomoeda – ¡listo!, lo dijo, él no era exactamente la persona más sociable de el mundo y eso le causaba algo de pena.

Al escuchar eso el rostro de la joven Kinomoto se iluminó con una sonrisa, corrió adentro de su casa y salió, ahora con una chaqueta en las manos

-Bueno, entonces vamos – después de esto cerró su puerta y ambos se encaminaron a la tienda

A penas llevaban unos pasos desde los apartamentos de ambos cuando el joven Li se percató de algo

-¿No deberías de haber pedido permiso a tus padres para salir?- dijo sin quitar sus ojos de el camino y observó que su amiga tenía una expresión de tristeza

-Mi padre siempre trabaja hasta tarde y mi hermano hoy tiene turno en su trabajo hasta tarde, por lo cual,…….la mayoría de el tiempo estoy sola, a excepción claro de….Yukito- después de decir su nombre Sakura tuvo la intención de llorar, pero decidió no meter a Li en eso.


	7. Me preocupas Sakura 2 parte

Li estaba muy preocupado por ella, apenas la conocía pero sentía un gran afecto por ella, ¿pero que debía hacer?, a pesar de tener 4 hermanas no había tenido que lidiar con problemas de chicas, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, los ignoraba, sin embargo por algunas razón, no podía hacer lo mismo con Sakura.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la tienda, el lugar era agradable, alado había un parque y el atardecer iba a comenzar en pocos minutos, la temperatura era perfecta y el ambiente seguro

-Bueno, ¿me esperarías un momento? Voy a comprar y luego podemos…..tú sabes….hablar y esas cosas- dijo algo penoso Shaoran- mira allí hay unas bancas, para que no te canses, digo si quieres- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-Bien, yo, esperaré –después de eso Sakura se acercó a una banca y tomo asiento mientras Shaoran entró a la tienda

-Pero que tienda tan grande- decía muy asombrado- ¡maldición! jamás encontraré nada aquí, me tomará el resto del día- y en efecto, la tienda era enorme, esa era la razón por la que tenía tan éxito, había de todo allí – ahora aceitunas, aceitunas- volteaba para todos lados pero no encontraba nada relacionado con las aceitunas y ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué le habían pedido comprar aceitunas por su mayordomo? ¡El odiaba las aceitunas! Pero ya que, a lo mejor le servirían de algo en fin- aceitunas ¡rayos donde están las malditas aceitunas!-decía mientras miraba el estante de arriba hacia abajo

-Aquí tienes- decía alguien quien desde atrás le dio una lata, el castaño la tomó y se volteó sin mirar el rostro de la persona

-Ah! Gracias, yo….Aaa!- gritó y se echó un poco para atrás

-Perdón, yo ¿te asuste?- decía aquella

-Kinomoto¿no estabas afuera?-dijo Li algo confundido

-Lo que pasa es que después de que entraste recordé que eras nuevo en la ciudad y lo inmensa que era esta tienda así que pensé que podrías tener un poco de dificultad en buscar lo que querías- decía con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo encontraste tan rápido esta lata?-preguntó el chico de ojos marrones para disimular su espanto

-Pues yo siempre había venido a esta tienda con…..mi….familia- y bajó la cabeza unos momentos

¡Rayos! Pensaba Li, de nuevo él había sacado un tema que en ese momento Sakura no quería oír, ¿por qué siempre era un inoportuno?, ¿acaso era una maldición?, tenía que volver a poner esa sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien a Sakura

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes Kinomoto- dijo rápidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa

La chica lentamente puso en su rostro la sonrisa que tan bien le quedaba

-Gracias-dijo con un tono más alegre que el que antes había usado

Shaoran se sonrojó enseguida pues no pensó que llegara a salir de su boca aquellas palabras

-¿Te ayudo a buscar lo demás?-dijo para cortar el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos

-Claro-después se encaminaron a buscar lo demás, no tardaron mucho ya que Sakura se sabía de memoria todo lo que había, al salir se sentaron en una de las bancas y comenzaron a observar cómo se ocultaba el sol

-¿No es hermoso?-decía sin dejar de observar el cielo Sakura

Shaoran la miró confundido ¿qué tenía de especial un atardecer?, había cientos en el año

La joven de ojos esmeralda notó su confusión y decidió aclarar su duda

-Verás, siempre que estaba triste, feliz, emocionada o confundida, miro un atardecer y siento como si mientras el sol se oculta, en ese momento de el día, me siento en paz- miró a su lado y vio como Shaoran aún la miraba- Debes creer que es una tontería, después de todo, así soy- dijo dando una pequeña risita

-No no para nada, no pienso eso, es muy bueno que opines eso- dijo más rápido de lo normal.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hola!! Gracias por dejar sus rew, me ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir la historia, este es un capi más o menos largo porque lo pidieron, iba a ser más largo pero me tengo que ir, de verdad, no había escrito nada porque no me encontraba en mi casa sino que mis padres por cuestiones de trabajo me habían llevado de un lugar a otro y aparte en mis otras historias también estoy tratando de actualizar, si quieren mi mail, no hay problema, déjenme un rew y podemos hablar, bueno me despido agradeciéndoles mucho por leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios bye!! Que tengan un mágico día!!**

**Respondo rew a sus mail.**


	8. Charlando en un atardecer

El atardecer pasaba lentamente, la suave brisa de la noche comenzaba a notarse y a acariciar a ambos chicos, que se encontraban observando, por última vez en el día, al sol.

Sin embargo uno de ellos seguía teniendo dudas acerca de lo que había pasado esa tarde antes de ir a la tienda

"_-No puedo, ya te dije que no, además eso es muy infantil –_

_-Pero, sólo se puede ir en pareja, además….-_

_-¡NO SAKURA NO QUIERO Y PUNTO FINAL!-"_

Los recuerdos lo estaban matando, más que nada porque aún no sabía el motivo de el descontento por parte de ambos, la duda lo estaba consumiendo por dentro de nuevo desde que comenzó por tomarle importancia a "eso"

Quería comenzar a preguntarle pero cuando la miró, se sintió perdido y culpable, esa sonrisa tan cálida y tierna que tenía ella, no podía o más bien no quería borrársela recordándole lo que obviamente le causaba dolor, él sentía que no se merecía ese dolor, pero no podía hacer nada si…

-Kinomoto disculpa que te lo pregunte pero…. ¿por qué llorabas hace un rato?- las palabras se le salieron de la boca por necesidad y sabía que se enojaría después consigo mismo después pero lo hecho, hecho estaba

La castaña lo observaba sorprendida, realimente necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Tomoyo ya le había dado su punto de vista pero

-¿Puedo confiar en ti Li?- decía la castaña mientras que en sus ojos se notaba claramente que tenía fe en él

-Sí, claro- dicho esto el castaño se volteó y miró fijamente a su amiga, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a escucharla y….apoyarla

La chica dio un suspiro, tomó un poco de aire y bajo la cabeza

-Yukito y yo hemos sido novios desde hace 3 meses, lo conocí cuando mi hermano entró a la prepa y nos llevábamos muy bien…-suspiró mientras sonreía levemente- un día ambos nos quedamos afuera de nuestros departamentos y no había quien nos abriera, mi hermano trabajaba y mi padre tenía una clase pública…….nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando sobre nuestras cosas favoritas y…. descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común…-

"_-Con todo lo que nos gusta y lo mucho que nos vemos deberíamos ser novios ¿no?-_

_La mirada esmeralda de la chica se mostraba sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba por la mente que sólo se trataba de una broma_

_-Si, jaja…jaja- contestó_

_-Entonces ¿aceptas?- preguntaba el joven que se encontraba sentado junto a ella_

_-¿Q-q-qué? ¿es enserio?- decía casi susurrando_

_-Si, ¿por qué no? Me pareces muy linda – dijo con una sonrisa"_

-Después de eso comenzamos a salir, mi hermano no se oponía porque conocía a Yukito y mi padre sabe que soy lo bastante responsable como para manejar la escuela y un noviazgo….pero- su tono de voz cambió bruscamente a tristeza- Hace dos meses, lo encontré muy cariñoso con una chica de su escuela,….él me dijo que sólo eran amigos y….pues….yo le tengo mucha confianza….-Luego una lagrima salió de cada uno de los ojos esmeralda que mostraba un toque de tristeza

-Ah, ¿Kinomoto? ¿te encuentras bie..- Li no terminó de hablar cuando Sakura se apoyó en su hombro mientras lloraba, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y dejar que se tranquilizara.

Estaba muy enojado, no sólo enojado, estaba furioso ¿qué clase de ser miserable podía causarle tanto dolor a una chica tan buena como Sakura Kinomoto?, tan sólo con tenerla de cerca se notaba el dolor de ella, ahora sólo le invadían las ganas de golpearlo hasta 

que se desmayara, le pronunciaba asco decir su nombre y no soportaría tenerlo de frente ya que en un simple descuido, perdería el control y utilizaría todo su entrenamiento en artes marciales para hacerle perder la conciencia, apenas había cruzado unas palabras con ese tipo y ya quería matarlo.

Cuando Sakura paró de llorar, la puesta de sol ya había terminado y entre ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a casa, así que caminaron lentamente hasta llegar, y cuando llegaron al edificio

-Mmm….¿Kinomoto?- preguntaba el joven de cabello castaño oscuro

-¿Si Li?-decía casi susurrando la ojiverde

-¿Tú confías en mi verdad?-

-Si ¿por qué la pregunta?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Pues…antes de salir a la tienda yo….escuche que tú y tu novio….discutían…..y …..me preguntaba si me podías contar porque- dijo casi tartamudeando

-Ahh eso, so-sólo era un pequeño festival para ir en parejas, pero Yukito tiene razón es…..muy…..- bajo su tono de voz – infantil

-¿Un festival? ¿Te refieres a los que tienen juegos mecánicos y comida tradicional? ¿Aquí también hacen eso? Creí que era una tradición de Hong Kong- Li se mostraba muy sorprendido

-Si ¿te gustan?- Sakura sonaba entusiasmada

-Pues, siempre iba con una de mis hermanas, porque como dijiste sólo permiten entrar de dos en dos- dijo el de ojos ámbar

-Pues ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? ¡Será muy divertido!- mientras mostraba una alegría inexplicable en el rostro, realmente ella quería ir

-Si, claro ¿Te parece a las 10am?-

-Si, nos vemos- y entró en su departamento rápidamente

Realmente esa chica era especial, muy especial para él…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hola a todo el mundo!! Pues después de un largo rato aquí esta otro cap incluso creo q es el cap más largo que he hecho, porque si tardo mas, más largos me salen los caps y no he estado en mi casa por eso también, quizás cuando empiezen las clases tenga más tiempo( q raro no?) bueno pues también tardo porq tengo otras historias y además estoy creando otras 2 iwal de Sakura, una que pienso ponerle de titulo "Ni princesa, ni plebeya" y otra que aun no tiene título, por eso tardo mucho espero q me entiendan y estoy tratando de ponerle un fin a algunas de ellas para concentrarme en estas q serán mas largas.**

**Pues gracias a todas las personitas liiindas q dejarons sus rew, encerio eso me inspira a seguir con laa historia y díganme que les parece, siquieren que explique algo mas etc.**

**Ahora que comentando la historia, si se dan cuenta Sakura es una chica que le tiene mucha confianza a la gente, por lo que le conto a Li y espero hayan entendido el conflicto que tuvieron ella y Yukito y cómo Shaoran comienza a tomarle mucha importancia a su nueva "amiga" descuiden, poco a poco va a surgir lo bueno, todos estos capítulos han sido como una especie de introducción (muy larga no? Jajaja) y noten que confianzuda es Sakura no? en fin nos vemos hasta el próximo cap!!**


	9. No puedo creerlo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

Cuando amaneció, se levantó con los ojos llorosos, ella no era alguien que despertase así, pero en el último mes, había sido frecuentemente, ya no sabía que hace respecto a su vida, lo quería, quería a su novio, pero las cosas no estaban yendo de lo mejor.

&

Cuando se levantó, lo hizo con una sonrisa, iría a un festival con su amiga Kinomoto, pero algo no estaba de el todo bien, cuando pensaba en ella, sentía una indescriptible corriente eléctrica por su espalda y sus mejillas le ardían, "quizás me estoy enfermando" pensó "me mantendré algo lejos de ella para no contagiarla", aunque en el fondo, sabía que no eran principios de gripa….

Se alistó, con la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar, unos jeans, una camiseta blanda y una chaqueta verde, tenis blancos y salió justamente a las 9:55 minutos de su departamento

Escucho que la puerta de el departamento donde vivía el "amigos con derechos de Kinomoto" como había decidido llamarlo desde ayer, se abría y por un impulso, se escondió detrás de una gran maceta que encontró y comenzó a observar

-Y entonces le dije que no, porque era muy infantil- y después comenzó a reír

-¡Oh por Dios!¿ Y la muy tontita se lo creyó?-decía la voz de una chica

-Si- y después ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras se alejaban

¿Ese tipo, era un completo…..aaahh!! Quería matarlo, golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir y se encaminó pero cuando pasó por la puerta de Sakura, ésta salió y Shaoran sólo se le quedó viendo.

Estaba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa rosada muy bonita por cierto, junto con zapatillas rosadas

-Hola, salí porque pensé que te había pasado algo malo porque ya es un poco tarde-dijo con su misma sonrisa tan cálida

El castaño solo miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado 20minutos, ¡y el que tanto se había empeñado en llegar temprano!, todo por culpa de ese torpe de "Yukito", lo mejor sería decirle toda la verdad a su amiga, no quería que sufriera……pero luego al mirar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no tenían ese brillo especial como cuando la conoció y se notaban algo hinchados…

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sakura

-Ahh….si- dijo torpemente el chico y después de que ella cerrara la puerta comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, el con las manos en los bolsillos y ella con sus dos manos juntas al frente

De repente, ambos sintieron una presencia, algo extraña….

_**Continuará…**_

**I AM SO SORRY!! ****Mil disculpas por la espera y este mini capitulo pero últimamente he tenido demasiada tarea, sin tiempo y casi no inspiración, les prometo el próximo capítulo súper largo y un pequeño adelanto:**

"_**Una feria, secretos descubiertos y amistades rotas"**_

_**-Entonces ¿tú eres……la dueña de las cartas clow?- decía asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar**_

_**-¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¿Y para colmo esto? – gritaba con furia la chica**_

_**-No quiero volver a verte Li- **_

**Bueno pues hasta la próxima!!**


	10. Una feria, secretos y amistades rotas

**Primero que nada quisiera aclarar algunas cosas, por sus rews me di cuenta de que algunas personas creyeron que este era el último capítulo, y no, no lo es, aun le falta mucho (o algo así) a la historia, quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora pero entre la escuela, el que fallo mi monitor, perdí mi USB y cuando lo encontré me borro todas mis historias, con mucho esfuerzo (en la fiesta de mi primo, para que vean, en mi único rato libre) pude seguirles escribiendo, AH! Y RESPNDIENDO A ALGO, EN ESTE FIC SAKURA NO TIENE GUARDIANES OK? POR ESO LE COSTÓ UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO APRENDER SOBRE LAS CARTAS..**

**Capitulo especialmente dedicado a Anais (Anais-Lovely-Angel), gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

Sakura sabía perfectamente que era, la presencia de Clow, sin embargo no sabía qué pasaba ahora, hasta hace poco las cartas se habían puesto algo rebeldes, a veces salían durante la noche, y para colmo, en noches de exámenes y aunque lograba calmarlas, comenzaba a perder cada vez mas y mas el control, pero no podía decirle nada a Li, era un secreto y debía permanecer en secreto, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, además sólo Tomoyo sabía acerca de eso y comenzaba a sospechar que su hermano Touya también, pero necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con sus cartas

-Li..- comenzó a hablar a lo que el castaño la miró de reojo sin parar de caminar y con las manos en la nuca-…¿te veo en la feria?..-y paró de caminar a lo que el chico la miró extrañado

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo él a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza –está bien, te veo allí- después de decir esto, ella se echo a correr hacia el lado contrario del cual se encontraban caminando

------------------------------------------------------------------- & -------------------------------------

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo después de salir de su departamento por su espada, había sentido la presencia y también notó que ella corrió en dirección donde se sentía más fuerte y sinceramente, no quería que le pasara nada.

Mientras corría sólo pasaba por su mente la imagen de aquella chica, su sonrisa y sus ojos, su cabello que se movía suavemente con una simple brisa, y luego recordó los últimos días, su sonrisa fingida, sus ojos hinchados y rojos sin brillo y su cabello había perdido ese toque especial, al pensar en eso su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, no le importaba nada, sólo quería ver a esa chica tan especial, sana y salva…

Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina se quedó quieto mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba y no creía

-------------------------------------------------------------&---------------------------------------------

Cuando partió dejando a Li sólo, llegó a un pequeño callejón abandonado en donde se encontró con la carta "Sombra", otra vez una carta se había salido, esa presencia, no era para nada normal…

Rápidamente comenzó a luchar con la carta pero sentía que cada vez que intentaba regresarla a su forma, esta solamente le robaba energía

En un intento desesperado por liberarse, la carta empujó a Sakura y está cayó en el suelo áspero de rodillas, ahora con todas sus fuerzas, la chica logró hacer que la carta volviera a la normalidad mientras sentía que decaía y lo último que logró ver fueron unos ojos marrones al tiempo que corrían hacia ella

----------------------------------------------------------&------------------------------------------------

No pudo evitar sentir asombro al ver que su amiga, aquella chica tan dulce y de ojos esmeralda, se encontraba luchando contra una carta, si, el sabía perfectamente que era, ya que desde chico lo habían entrenado para enfrentarse a ellas, pero al enterarse su madre de que había una nueva dueña, dejó de presionar tanto al chico y comenzó a salir "normalmente" si es que así se podría decir…

Cuando la "sombra" terminaba de volver a su forma de carta, comenzó a notar que ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se le veía más débil y lentamente comenzó a caer desmayada…no supo cómo pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tenía en sus brazos, tan linda como siempre mientras su corazón comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco pero no le dio importancia, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar, no iban a quedarse allí por siempre…La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó cargada, a un sitio seguro

---------------------------------------------------&-------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras distinguía un rostro borroso, cuando comenzó a ver con claridad notó que era el rostro de su nuevo amigo, Li Shaoran, él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras le quitaba un pequeño paño húmedo al tiempo que le escuchaba decir

-Que bueno que estés bien- y la chica comenzó a sentarse, se encontraba en una cama blanda con sábanas color verde y en el cuarto no habían muchos detalles, pero si un escritorio y unas grandes ventanas corredizas que daban hacia un balcón, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación

-¿Do-donde estoy?- dijo rápidamente mientras el castaño, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro le contestó cálidamente

-Estás en mi cuarto, te desmayaste en el callejón y cuando te traje, noté que no tenía llave de tu casa y no había nadie, así que como tenías la rodilla raspada, preferí que estuvieras aquí- entonces ella se dio cuenta de que probablemente él había notado algo, pero no podía simplemente decirle ¿oye acaso notaste algo paranormal cuando fuiste al callejón? ……pero no fue necesario…

-Entonces ¿tú eres……la dueña de las cartas Clow?- decía asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar

No sabía que contestarle pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- mientras abría mas de lo normal sus bellos ojos esmeraldas

-Descuida, yo se de esas cosas, puedes confiar en mi- no supo porque esas palabras la habían llenado de calidez y seguridad pero decidió contarle al tiempo que el también le confiaba su historia…

Cuando quiso doblar la rodilla, sintió un dolor y recordó que al caer se había raspado

-Debes tener mas cuidado, si quieres….yo te puedo ayudar-al tiempo que en sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí y sus ojos miraban el suelo

La chica llena de alegría se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Gracias Shaoran- cuando escuchó su nombre se puso mas rojo mientras abría sus grandes ojos marrones –Ah lo siento…Li- dijo ella separándose un poco de él

-A-a-a no no esta bien, puedes llamarme Shaoran- dijo sin evitar el sonrojarse de nuevo, no supo porque lo dijo, a ninguna amiga que el hubiese tenido, le había dejado llamar por su nombre..

-Ahh! Y tu ¿podrías llamarme Sakura?- pidió amablemente con una sonrisa

-Se-seguro- ahora él era el nervioso ¿desde cúando?....

-Bien supongo que sería bueno que te quedaras descansando el resto del día-el chico se paró de la cama con suavidad y tomó una taza de té de el escritorio y regresó a ofrecérsela- ¿a qué hora llega tu padre o hermano?- dijo mientras Sakura tomaba la taza de té

-Hasta las 9 de la noche, mi padre tiene una junta muy importante y mi hermano está trabajando en un nuevo lugar, que no me quiso decir- y bajó la cabeza

-Supongo que nuestro viaje a la feria tendrá que esperar- dijo él mientras recogía las cosas que había utilizado para mantenerla a salvo

-¡La feria!- dijo Sakura gritando luego lentamente bajó la cabeza de nuevo- y yo que tenía tantas ganas de…ir- y suspiró- supongo que tienes razón, debería descansar-

Shaoran observó el rostro triste de Sakura, y sabía que sólo había dicho lo del descanso porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella……pero…..si había otra forma….

-Creo que ya estás mejor- le dijo y tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta- ¿vienes?-terminó con una sonrisa

Ella sólo sonrió y lo siguió lo más aprisa que pudo

------------------------------------------------------------------&--------------------------------------------------------------

Se la pasaron de lo mejor en la feria, comieron algodón d azúcar, se subieron a un millón de juegos y no faltó una que otra persona que les comentaba que hacían una linda pareja, ambos se sonrojaban y aclaraban la situación.

Cuando llegaba el atardecer compraron un helado y caminaban hacia la entrada, como mucha gente y en eso Sakura observó que había un oven de cabello plateado, jeans, camiseta negra y chamarra sentado en una banca de forma despreocupada, y lo reconoció ¡era Yukito!

-Shaoran, ¡es Yukito!- y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia él

-¿Qué?- Shaoran recordó que ese idiota se encontraba también en la feria y que había olvidado decirle a Sakura lo que había visto esa mañana- Sa-sakura, espera- pero era muy tarde, la chica se había echado a correr y lo único que él hizo fue perseguirla

No recorrió mucho cuando a unos 10m aproximadamente se detuvo, ¿motivo?, una chica con un enorme peluche llegó y se sentó a lado de Yukito y ambos comenzaron a besarse

Shaoran observó lo mismo que ella y desde atrás le dijo

-No quería que te enteraras de esta forma-tan levemente que no cualquiera alcanzaba a oírlo

-¿L-lo sabías?- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada

No contestó, no sabía que decirle sin provocarle dolor, no sabía que hacer…

-Tenía que verlo, es el colmo- dijo para si misma

Se volteó y él observó que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas muy rápidamente pero tenía una sonrisa chica, demostrando que quería evitar llorar

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes..-

-¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¿Y para colmo esto? – gritaba con furia la chica

-Sakura…-

-Hoy me la pasé muy bien, pero espero que entiendas que…- y ella se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No quiero volver a verte Li- y rápidamente se echó a correr

Él no supo que le dolió más de todo eso….

Si fue el no haberle dicho a Sakura lo que había visto….

O que lo haya llamado Li….

O quizás….que se había comenzado a dar cuenta de que quería a Sakura, mucho más que cómo amiga….

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Bueno finalmente aquí está!! El capitulo prometido, el más largo, el que más tiempo me tomó (por favor no me ahorquen por eso)pues estuve en tiempo de exámenes y proyectos, y me quedé sin monitor, hoy cumple un mes desde eso, y pues me esforcé y aquí les dejo el cap sólo que si quieren que actualicé pronto necesitaré que comprendan que los capis no serían tan largos como este, este fue un capítulo especial!! Bien me despido y contesto rews, por cierto mientras mas rews me dejan, me animan a escribir más rápido, jejeje ok os vemos y como dije al principio ¡Gracias Anais tu apoyo es lo que más me ayudo para terminar este capi, grax por confiar en mí y en este cap bye!!! Y que tengan un mágico día!!**_

**tusolmary: Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues como verás aquí un capitulo largo como prometí, lamento la tardanza. Espero lo disfrutes**

**???: Bien aquí está y gracias por tu rew, nos vemos**


End file.
